Human
by gloomysoul
Summary: Katherine and Elena Gilbert may be identical twin sister, though they are nothing emotionally alike, nor psychologically. Will these two sister learn to live with each other being so different persons?


This is my first history in English and I want to know everybody's thought. English is not my first language, therefore try to be politely nice with me if you post any review. And if you find any mistake, let me know and I'II fix it happily. :)

"He's always overcoming himself." Katherine said, with a brief laugh. The radiant sun shining brightly against her face and on her only friend, Caroline. They are somewhat inseparable, and there are no one else in this school good enough to be her friend. At least she thought that. "It's freaking pathetic. I mean, how can I guy like him date girls like her? I'm not saying she's ugly or something, but the halloween was a while ago. And horse is a terrible costume." Caroline guffawed unwillingly, her posture pathetically erect on the desk. According to her mother, a lady as much as her has to have the finest posture of all ladies, or else no boy will glaze their eyes on her with second intentions. Caroline has one of the best and more splendid gorgeous curly hairs on the school, every girl at school stop to stare, and she doesn't even get offended. As for Katherine, she uses her hair curled by no choice, she never wanted to be nothing alike her twin sister, Elena. The one that had over five boyfriend only this year, and her father says nothing about the situation, as for Katherine, she never had a boyfriend.

Caroline gasped impatiently and turned to admire her friend. The second Katherine notice eyes on her, her eyebrow furrowed. Caroline's lips tight, like she wanted Katherine to admit or say something that will surely not happening anytime soon. Katherine whips her head to Caroline, her hair flying on the air in slow motion. However Caroline only looked at her with a lingering look, saying nothing at all.

"What?!" Katherine asked, her eyes squeezing shut. Caroline turned her look away, but Katherine was willing to know what was the question she first thought, and surely had one. "You know I hate your strange looks, right? And after it you always ask me weird questions like masturbation or something like it." Caroline looked aghast the second she heard the word 'masturbation'. It wasn't an odd word, but it was definitely not her question.

"Ahn, the question I intended to ask was not about masturbation, and I have never ever in our friendship story asked you about masturbation." Caroline said, wry. Katherine muffled the irresistible laugh with the palm of her hand. "Okay, if you're so tempting to know my question, I'II just shoot it once for all." Caroline said, making mysterious expressions with her face, creating a suspicious climate while rubbing her palms together. Katherine rolled her eyes, angrily. "Okay, enough messing around... I want to know If you wanna go in a date with a boy I've arranged for you?" Bad move Caroline, Katherine thought, her eyes tight, her eyelashes touching each other. Caroline felt utterly apologetic when the words came out her mouth, Katherine once told her she was going to go in a date only when she's read to, and it was clear enough she wasn't ready to go in a date.

"I am going to turn around and count to ten, when I turn to you, we'll suddenly talk about something other than my personal life. Agreed?" Katherine played with her words, turning around while Caroline snorted, rolling her eyes. Ten seconds passed and Katherine turned over again, finding herself alone with a note at where Caroline supposed to be sitting at. -When you're ready to go in a actual date with an actual boy, give me a call so I can arrange it. Lots of love, Caroline.-  
>Katherine knead the note and throwed it on the trash, while leaving the table and headed towards her home where she would find Elena, and John, her father; plus John's newest little friend, Martha. She came all the way from Mexico or something. All Katherine knew was that Martha meant no harm, she was kind and sweet, and Katherine kind of loved her crazy and bulky dark hair.<p>

While striding towards home, Katherine noticed the fancy car parked at the front of her house, it couldn't be Martha's, she couldn't be able to afford it. It wasn't her Dad's too, that she knew. From whom this car belonged? she thought hysterically curious. She held her bag close to her rib, walking hurried.

The second she arrived her door, she opened it with an inspirational gasp, very much curious. There was absolutely no one at her sight, however she hear the talking that came all the way from the living room, and the TV was on, which basically is never on. She walked, leaving her bag behind on the floor, sitting on the couch of the room, she saw a man, old and clearly wealthy, if he was Elena's boyfriend, she did one good choice picking him as a lover.

"Thank God you're home, sweetie." John mubbled, loud enough for Katherine to hear. The man whose hair color was extremelly dark, rose from the couch, ribbing his hands restless against his thighs, waiting for her father to introduce him, faster as possible. "This is Elijah Mikaelson, he... well... how can I put this into words?"John seemed terribly uncomfortable. "Remember when i told you girls that you're actually adopted? Well... um..." Katherine realised it right away, she wasn't chocked as much as Elena though. "This is your biological father. " John admited as Katherine teared her eyes out, Elena looked so much happy she couldn't help herself but scream of joy, Katherine on the other hand, did not accepeted the hand shake her 'father' proposed, then said, in a rusky voice: "What the fuck are you doing here?" Elijah pushed his hand away and cleared his throat finding the words Elena was thrilled to hear.

"I want you girls to come live with me." 


End file.
